


Charlie

by Starrisontrash



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Adopting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrisontrash/pseuds/Starrisontrash
Summary: Ringo and George has wanted to be parents for a long while. Finally they get to adopt and a new life begins
Relationships: George Harrison - Relationship, George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 46
Kudos: 24





	1. Rejection

“yes of course we understand, it’s fine. Just give us a call if anything comes up” George said into his phone before turning off the call and walked out of the kitchen into the living room to see his husband staring at the tv. Obviously not listening to what they said on the bake off but trying so badly. 

“I guess that was a no” Ringo whispered when George sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.  
“turns out the orphanage didn’t like the idea of two dads” George muttered. He glanced over on Ringo. His husband was biting his lower lip, so hard that he saw how a tiny drop of blood form before Ringo quickly brushed it away and got up, whispering he was going to bed. George first opened his mouth to say that it wasn’t even nine yet but closed it again knowing it wasn’t gonna do anything. Ringo slowly made his way towards their bedroom. George sighed and got up as well but to pour himself a drink and clunk it down. 

He waited about thirty minutes until he went and got ready as well. Ringo was laying on his stomach when George laid down. He wrapped a comforting arm around the smaller one and nestled close to the man, hiding his face in his husband’s hair and smelling his shampoo. A wave of guilt washed over him as he heard a small cry from the man. With his free hand he started to brush trough his husband’s hair. It was shorter than Georges and smelled peach and vanilla like. He was about to say its gonna be okay when Ringo’s arms wrapped around his waist and hid his face in Georges chest, making Georges face a bit cold due to the loss of Ringo’s warm hair. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man as his chest was getting wet as Ringo cried.  
“one day we will get one, I promise” George whispered. Ringo sobbed  
“but why can’t there be at least one baby we can adopt, one tiny tiny baby” he mumbled. George bit his lip and kept stroking Ringo’s hair  
“I have promised you a baby and I’ll give you one, nothing is impossible, love” he whispered. 

The couple fell asleep like that, limbs a mess and Ringo’s face and Georges chest still wet. 

Waking up the morning after you would assume that it would be nice and slow, the feeling of anxiety in the air as they got ready.

That was as far away from the truth as possible. George was woken up by the feeling of his husbands lips firmly kissing his own. He pulled away from a moment and gasped for air. He looked at his love. Ringo was sitting down on him, legs swung at yeah side of Georges body and he humped Georges groin where he noticed his member had already gone hard.

It didn’t take long until Ringo was roughly riding him while they sloppily kissed. 

Just as the last time. And once again like that time Ringo would just hop off as soon as they’re both done, carefully peel the condom off Georges member and throw in in the garbage before putting on his robe and walk silently into the kitchen, leaving George empty in bed still recovering on what had just happened. 

Putting on his sweatpants and a t-shirt he joined his husband in the kitchen where Ring was already eating breakfast, a plain toast and orange juice. George sighed and took the toast out of his hand and put on some jam.  
“let yourself get some happiness at least sweetheart” he whispered, kissing the older man on his forehead.  
“you know what happiness would be?” Ringo mumbled, mouth full of toast.  
“a baby” George said, putting on the kettle to make some tea for the two.  
“exactly” his husband answered, taking another bite of his toast. George gave him an encouraging smile before putting two toasts for himself and one for Ringo in the toaster.  
“besides I am getting too old soon” Ringo continued. George chuckled looking at his husband  
“you’re 27 Ritchie and I’m 24, we got time, don’t worry darling” he said. Ringo sighed and took a sip of orange juice  
“you got time, I’m getting old” he mumbled. George took the toasts that had just popped up from the toaster and put them on a plate before walking up to his husband and put the tinier man on his lap kissing his cheek  
“you’re not, sweetheart. We will soon have a little one running around here, believe me my love” George whispered as Ringo leaned his head against shoulder.  
“I just wish it could be now though” he mumbled. George turned his head and kissed him on his nose  
“me too, Ritchie”


	2. A tiny light in the middle of the night

George turned off the water and got out of the shower. It was nearly twelve and he could hear Ringo’s snores from their bedroom. He got dressed and sneaked out in the hallway and looked into the bedroom, how full his lips looked especially with that moustache and how sweet it looked like with it being all messy. George smiled at his husband and walked further down the corridor. At the end right by the entrance was Georges office.  
At the moment it was a mess full of his and even Ringo’s stuff. It was planned that the kids’ room would be what now was Ringo’s office. They had moved loads of his stuff into Georges room, bought a nursery and all. Back then they had only heard that there was an orphanage that could’ve been up for them adopting. That was now down the drain.  
George looked into Ringo’s office. There was barley anything in there, a lamp, a drawer and the box with the nursery still in it, still not put up. 

George finally crawled down in bed and looked at his husband. He remembered how they first had met. 

Their friend John had set them up. George hadn’t been sure at first if the whole setting up idea was a good one. He had thought it was gonna be a one nightstand. But Ringo was far from a one nightstand. He had made George laugh out loud multiple times, making the whole restaurant look at them like they were monkeys crashing the restaurant. 

Since that day it had been them. They had moved in just some months after that and two years after that George had gotten down on one knee and two years after that they had said I do to each other in Liverpool with their parents as witnesses. 

The whole time George has suspected Ringo’s wanting for a child. He had happily been up for the two babysitting Georges siblings’ kids and always looked happy seeing kids with their parents even if it was just them looking at clothes and the kid looked bored out of their mind.  
George had asked him about it one day and so began the story of their adoption journey. They regularly started meeting up with a worker named Margret. She was about sixty and often talked to the two of them about her own son and his husband who had adopted and how happy they were with it all. She was often wearing clothes in warm colours and had her long grey hair up in a ponytail.

They would often get calls from her about orphanages who she sent out papers to about them. But it seemed that no matter how many she looked for they would never get a yes. They knew it wasn’t Margret’s fault and she seemed very sad about the fact that no one seemed to be interested. But she never gave up which admired George being scared at first that she would give up. But she was there for them and had become quite a good friend to the two. 

George took a glance over at his husband again and stroked away a hair from his face and was just about to close his eyes when his phone buzzed. He groaned and turned around and looked at the ringing phone.   
It was Margaret. He sneaked out so Ringo wouldn’t wake up and pressed answer.   
“Hello George” her warm voice sounded very enthusiastic and awake for someone at 11pm.   
“good evening Margaret, a little late is it?” George said with a chuckle. He could hear her laugh on the other side. She seemed very enthusiastic.  
“well yes but George I got some very good news for you and Richard” she said. George bit his lip, waiting and hoping for what hopefully was about to come.   
“George there might be a kid here for you two”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I'm really happy that people seem to be enjoying this so I got a burst on creativity, maybe don't expect it but I hope you enjoyed it<33  
> I'm very inspired atm


	3. A christmas miracle in February

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well if you read the title, the time in this story is February this year, so quarantine them will come

“Poor kiddo” Ringo mumbled, stepping out of the shower together with George. They had gotten in a fight in the afternoon and had have make up sex. There are two kinds of sex George would hate anyone walk in on is make up sex and BDSM, not that they had make up sex that often.

But it had happened and as soon as they had gotten out of a shower together, they had heard the sound of a crying toddler and steps in the stairs out in the stairwell. 

“mhm” George mumbled, kissing his husbands’ shoulder. He hadn’t told Ringo about the call with Margaret last night. He had figured he had time and he would hate if the kid went to someone else and Ringo knew about it, it would crush him again. He looked over at his husband who had stopped dead in his tracks getting dressed.  
“the crying is coming closer” Ringo whispered. George listened closer, it did. The two lived at the top of the building. Other than their apartment, that sort of felt like a house due to it having two floors, there was only another apartment. The couple in there was a man and a woman in their 50s whose kids were teenagers and no grandchildren as far as they concerned, but after all, they barley talked to the family. 

The steps and cries reached the platform under theirs. The two was still half-dressed. Georges’ heartbeat went up even more when the steps continued up, up to their floor. The cries and steps continued. Seconds later the steps stopped although the cries continued. Their doorbell hadn’t even rung for a second before Ringo had put on his shirt on and run down to the hallway to the front door, George not being far after. 

It was Margaret. However, it wasn’t her who was crying. In her arms she held a toddler. A little boy, probably about one year old. His chocolate eyes were wet from crying and was looking at the two men.  
“good evening boys, I hope I’m not too late. Can someone take Charlie here?” she said with a big smile. Ringo nodded and walked up, taking the boy from Margaret and put him in his arms close to his chest. Charlie calmed down a bit and started breathing heavily, catching air as he was calming down. Ringo was clearly in shock but stroked the boy’s hair. 

Margaret talked to George, about Charlie. He was from an orphanage and when Margaret had talked to them, it turns out his favourite caretaker had retired and the moment couldn’t be more perfect in a strange sort of way. George looked over on his husband and the little boy in his arms. Charlie had calmed down immensely in the man’s arms. 

The four moved into the kitchen. George listened because he knew his husband surely didn’t fully listen. 

Margaret then in the end, handed those papers they had wanted sign for so long. 

Papers, passport and bags of Charlies belongings and so it was them. Margaret congratulated them and about some meeting they had to go to about how the adoption was going. Margaret left and Charlie was yawning. Ringo looked over one the papers.  
“look Georgie, he’s born on Christmas day!” he exclaimed. George looked over on the paper and smiled. That’s when Ringo frowned and looked over the apartment.  
“we should set up the crib, and we need loads of stuff” Ringo whispered, Charlie still in his hands. George nodded, looking at the clock, 3pm.   
“we still have time to go, the only problem is that he doesn’t have a seat in the car” he said.   
“let’s just walk” Ringo said, “it’s not that far”.

And so it was. The two looked for winter clothes for Charlie. The boy insisted on only Ringo dressing him, if George come close he would whine and reach after Ringo. George chose to not to think too much about it. 

Close by laid a store that he knew Ringo had longed to go inside for so long. The store sold everything that had to do with kids. The two happily picked out a stroller, clothes, pillow and blankets, toys, a chair, more necessary things and finally a car seat. Now came the hardest part; getting it all home. It took some time but the feeling of getting home felt like heaven then. 

While Ringo started dinner, George started putting all the stuff together. Charlie in the meanwhile started playing with one of the toys. But as soon as he saw George he would shy back and look after Ringo. 

George gave him some friendly smiles but let Ringo take care of Charlie the rest of the evening. His crib was placed on Ringo’s side of the bed. When Charlies faint snores were heard, Ringo turned to George  
“are we parents now, Georgie?” he whispered. George smiled and nodded  
“yes, I think so”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY IM UPDATING SO MUCH


	4. Bob Dylan shirt

George had since then let the days pass and let Charlie grow at least some used to him. However, the boy still wasn’t the biggest fan and held himself closer to his other dad. That didn’t make George that upset though. He himself had preferred his mom growing up. Why should he blame Charlie for the same thing then? 

George understood that and tried to be nice. Like he understood the boy had to get used to even have parents. He did loads to make the little boy feel safe. 

Charlie was crying. He had woken up in the middle of the night and was now in Ringo’s arms being comforted. George crawled closer to the man. 

“hey, let him sleep in our bed, I’ll sleep in the guestroom” he whispered.   
“you don’t have to” Ringo whispered as George assembled his sheets. George just shook his head and kissed his love on his forehead. 

George put his sheets down in the guestroom. He could already hear Charlie calming down in the room down the hallway. He smiled to himself as he heard Ringo’s snores again about 15 minutes later. George pulled the curtains closed and laid down in bed, closing his eyes. After a while he realized it wouldn’t be as easy to sleep as he thought. He was used to spoon Ringo going to bed, now it just felt empty. Instead he took a pillow. It was softer than what he was used to but it would do for now. Charlie should feel comfortable and that’s all that matters now. Slowly he drift off and soon he’s dreaming, of a summer with Charlie and Ringo.

_

“Ritchie, where my Bob Dylan shirt?” George flipped through his shirts for the third time, making absolutely sure it wasn’t there.   
“Uhm it’s complicated his husband shouted bad. George frowned and walked down to the living room and stopped right in his tracks.

Ringo was folding clothes while Charlie was drinking warm milk out of his baby bottle, watching cartoons on the tv. Now George would expect the shirt to be with the clothes Ringo was folding but no. Up close to his face, cuddling like a blanket, Charlie was holding Georges Bob Dylan shirt. The little boy looked at him for a second, noticing the man looking at him, whined for a second and hid his face in the shirt. Ringo stood up and whispered;  
“I know it’s your favourite but he found it on the chair in our room and he loves it, I think he loves the smell of it, please let him have it for a bit, I think it will make him less scared of you” he bit his lip and looked up on the taller man, who still was staring at the toddler and shirt. Without even a sound George just nodded and turned to his husband and kissed his cheek. His son could gladly have that shirt. He wants his son to feel safe with him, to love and always needing him close, as much as he is like that with Ringo, how selfish that might sound. George understands it can take its time, but he wants Charlie to be happy with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit short but I hope you still enjoyed it<3  
> Thank you all for reading, it means a lot<33


	5. Charlie and George

George woke up by Charlie crying in the other room. It wasn’t more than 8 in the morning and he was surprised he hadn’t heard Ringo trying to calm him down. He decided to check out what was going in and as soon as he opened the door to the guestroom, he nearly tripped over a note on the floor.   
‘had to come in to work for a gig, take care of Charlie. XX R’ it read. George walked down the hallway and opened the door to the bedroom. Charlie was laying in bed, crying while holding Georges shirt and looking over on Ringos side before turning to the door. He whined when he saw George and continued crying. George knew what Charlie felt about him but walked in, trying to comfort him. He sat down next to boy and picked him up. Charlie fought for some seconds, but George didn’t give up and soon Charlie didn’t whine anymore. He leaned on Georges shoulder, still crying, while George stroked his back.  
“you want something?” he whispered, “want some warm milk?” stroking his back and up to his hair, that still wasn’t much.   
“mmm” Charlie mumbled, barley hearable due to him having a pacifier in his mouth and his head buried in Georges chest. George stood up, still holding the baby and walked downstairs to the kitchen. He heated up some milk, checked that it wasn’t too warm and poured it in Charlies baby bottle. Carefully he put the lid on and carried it and his son up to the bedroom again. He sat down with the boy close to his chest and handing over the bottle to the boy. He calmed down and happily started drinking. George kept one of his arms wrapped around the toddler and the other one on the bottle. He felt his heart flip when Charlie leant his little head against his chest. When the milk was done, George took the bottle and put it on the nightstand while Charlie laid down on his back in bed and smiled, playing with his feet.  
George got up and pulled the curtains open, letting the sight of rains pouring down be shown. Instead of letting the bad weather himself down, George turned over to his boy and laid down on the bed next to him. He rolled over on his stomach and over Charlie. The boy giggled as George lightly tickled his stomach. George bopped his nose, earning another giggle. At the same time as his heart is beating, both with love and fear. He’s scared Charlie is gonna turn back to being scared of him just as fast as he stopped being. He kissed the little toddler’s cheeks before laying down next to him again. Charlie looked at him for a second before hugging the dear Bob Dylan shirt and looking at his own fingers, it looked like the little 14-month-old was counting.

George didn’t know how long they laid there, Charlie climbing on him and them playing. And after a change of diaper, the game of ‘Charlie runs around the apartment naked while daddy chases him with a clean diaper’. The game was stopped when Charlie tried to jump up on the couch. Then George finally got the little toddler still enough to put the diaper on. 

About lunch they heard the door open. Charlie squealed as he heard a ‘hello’ from his other dad and ran straight to the door. George smiled, a worry that he was only a replacement for Ringo for a day was growing inside his belly.

The anxiety was soon lifted by Charlie not whining but instead smiling seeing him but George noticed Ringo looked even happier.

They made the lunch together. Charlie happily ate his eggs that was cut into small cubes, cut up strawberries and small pieces of chicken. George and Ringo had pasta and chicken and Ringo happily talked about the gig, a company that needed portraits taken. Ringo and his friend Paul had a company where they worked with photography and designing. Ringo did the photography and Paul the designing although the two would of course help the other. It all seemed fun to George, although he couldn’t complain about his own job as a music teacher. The two had both been home the last couple weeks for Charlie to get used and they had looked for daycares now when they would soon be returning. But for now, it felt like they had all the time in the world. 

After doing the dishes, it was time for Charlies afternoon nap. Ringo made George come with them, Charlie always needed Ringo with him when sleeping. Laying down with Ringo and Charlie in the middle of them, it felt a bit weird but also right. He looked over on Ringo, the smile on his face. As Charlie was falling asleep, Ringo took Georges hand. The two laid there, listening to Charlies light snores and the sound of rain hitting the window. It didn’t take long until the two fell asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter<33


	6. Up and down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this takes place March-April isch

“you heard it George” Ringo cried. He was sitting in the stairs with tears running down his cheeks. He coughed a few times before leaning against the wall and wiped away the tears. George stroked his back trying to comfort his husband.   
“it was just a small sneeze, it’s gonna be okay darling” he whispered. 

The two was putting Charlie in bed for a nap after lunch when he had sneezed. This had made Ringo panic, due to the situation the world was in. 

Corona was taking over the world and the tree had been in quarantine for about two weeks or so, mostly for the sake of Ringo and Charlie. Ringo due to that he had been very sick as a child and was now in a risk zone due to being easily infected and it could become much worse for him, therefor Ringo often got the flu during this time of the year and was home for sometimes nearly a month. That was what he had caught now for about two weeks ago. Being worried he had gone to the hospital and get tested but thankfully the test came back negative. However, Ringo was still scared for Charlie and therefor he had distanced himself as much as it was possible for his poor heart. But for Ringo it was impossible and sometimes hugged him and was with them for bedtimes.

But then now, when they had laid the little boy down and he had sneezed, George could see Ringo silently panicking. 

“Relax” George mumbled stroking his back a little bit slower. That when Ringo had enough and he shot up like a canon and turned over to look at his husband, tears still pooling down but the face was in a harsher tone   
“shut up, you don’t get it do you, just shut up” he muttered and walked down and soon George could hear a door slammed. That woke up Charlie who started crying. George sighed, walking up to get his son and let his husband calm down. 

__

They didn’t sleep in the same bed anymore. Ringo was sleeping in the guestroom while George and Charlie slept in their bedroom. The two barley spoke and he felt that Ringo was nearly avoiding him. 

It led to George taking care of Charlie. He never blamed Ringo though, he knew Ringo was scared of making the toddler even sicker. George knew that Charlie was missing his dad though, it would take forever for him now to fall asleep and easily cried more now. 

The husbands were sitting down on the couch. They were seated on each side of it, George was watching a documentary about Greek mythology while Ringo was doing a thing he had picked up the last week, knitting. Thankfully the older was better and was pretty much healthy again. 

George was happy to see his love being better again though he knew Ringo needed time, though he couldn’t help but notice Ringo scooting closer to him each time he looked over. Soon though he felt Ringos head laying down on his thighs. George smiled and started stroking the smaller man’s hair and cheeks. Watching his husbands close his eyes and relax made Georges heart flutter.   
“I’m sorry” Ringo whispered, wiping away some of the tears that had fallen from his eyes. George wiped away the rest of the tears  
“it’s fine love, we both did wrong. I understand you’re worried, but we’re gonna go through it together like we always do” he said. Ringo took Georges hand and kissed it, making George break up in a big smile.   
“I miss Charlie” Ringo whispered, “I feel so shitty not being there for him”.  
“he misses you too, he doesn’t understand it now but in the future he will. You can sleep with us tonight, I think it’s safe for the both of you” George said, starting to stroke Ringo’s hair once again. Ringo nodded and got more comfortable  
“mhm, soon though”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not the most satisfied with due to me having writers block and other stuff with my own mind. I'm sorry for not updating but school is soon over and I can write more, lots of love to you all, stay safe<33


	7. Baking

George knew what he was doing was wrong. If Ringo found out he probably would be fuming but George couldn’t help it right now. He needed it, right now, right here. The morning was still young as the man walked down the street and stepped into his car. He had left a quick note that he was gonna buy some groceries and get a quick walk. It wasn’t really allowed, but it was a lie and George were going to mostly wear a mask. He drove down to the shop he had gone to for quite some time now. 

He stepped in the shop and looked over the products, trying to act like he hadn’t been there before. Checking out the prices on bags of crisps and trying not to look over on the young man over at the desk. Finally, he gained courage to do the really fucking bad thing. 

He took a deep inhale of the newly bought cigarette. It felt so good. He had promised Ringo to stop smoking when they started the whole adoption journey, but sometimes, when the whole world seemed against him, George needed a quick smoke or two. The last days had been some of those. He had tried to stay away but this morning he couldn’t help it and after having rampaged through his office, not only where he usually hid them in the bottom drawer but also basically the whole room and then decided to head out and get some new ones. 

It felt fucking amazing feeling the cigarette doing its work and him quickly calming down. Just as he went for another inhale his phone buzzed. It was a SMS from Ringo. George opened the phone and was greeted by a long list of groceries to buy. He responded with and ‘of course’ and a red heart before closing his phone and dropped his cigarette down on the ground and stomped it out before getting into the car. It was the same car that he had driven Ringo to Georges apartment in on their first date. After the restaurant George had invited Ringo home to his, not wanting the night to end. There they had drank a lot of wine before ending up in Georges bed. He still remembers the feeling from the day after, waking up next to the older man, the butterflies that rode roller coasters and made him want to jump up and down despite the hangover slowly showing itself. 

__

Opening the door to the apartment, George was hit by the smell of baking. 

“Georgie? Have you bought what I sent?” he could hear the older man shout from the kitchen. Taking off his coat and shoes and hiding the cigarettes in the jackets pocket before bringing the paper bag into the kitchen. Charlie was happily munching away on a muffin while Ringo was at the stove, plates and trays of cakes and sweets around him. 

“You’re baking, a lot darling” George said, making Ringo look up. His husband looked up at him and smiled and stood on his tiptoes to kiss his cheek

“just a little something. Could you please shower darling? You’re reeking of smoke” he said. 

“oh yeah, someone was smoking outside the store and blew smoke right into my face” George lied. Ringo was already back baking and before George left the room to clean up, he heard a quiet 

“mhm, sure”.

George was still wet from the shower when he picked up Charlie from his chair, making the toddler give out a little shriek before giggling and leaning against his father’s chest. George looked over on his husband, who now had his hands down a bowl, fixing some dough. 

He wasn’t going to lie; George knew why his husband was like that. Whenever George was really needed something to calm down, he took a quick smoke whenever Ringo (hopefully) wouldn’t notice. Ringo’s way was different. The first time George found it out was when the two had dated for just some months. They were meeting up for a dinner and a movie. Ringo was late and when he well had arrived, he was frustrated and angry. As the dinner went on, Ringo had seemed to calm down, it was in the middle of the movie it happened. Ringo had dragged him out of the theatre and into the cinemas bathroom where he had whispered;

“fuck me, hard”. Ringo liked hard sex whenever being stressed and every time they now had gotten a failed adoption. However, sometimes sex wasn’t possible or appropriate. One of those times were the first time George and Ringo had stayed over at Georges parents for the first time. Ringo had been stressed the last couple of days and while George was prepared to Ringo making hickeys down his neck. Instead, he found Ringo downstairs making scones together with Georges mom. 

So when sex wasn’t possible, Ringo baked, a lot. Since the virus outbreak and them getting used to being parents Ringo had been very stressed and since the two hadn’t been able to do it, mostly due to Charlie being in the exact same room and bed, was George really going to be surprised Ringo was turning to baking?

He decided not to interrupt. When Ringo felt better he was going to stop and George knew that. Instead he chose to sit down with Charlie and a book that was supposed to help the toddler learn some new words. So far the toddler could say the word ‘dada’ and some few mumbles that George believed soon could be heard as real words. George pointed to the ball

“ball, can you say ball, Charlie?” he asked. Charlie looked with wide eyes and said something that sounded more like ‘boll’. George smiled

“good, Charlie. Pretty much there” he said, giving Charlie a peck on the back of his head and tickled him. The two continued with words such as ‘cat’ and ‘sun’. It took some time for Charlie to learn words but every time the boy got it correct he would get immensely proud of himself and George did as well and the two soon instead of learning words were playing around, Charlie screaming from laughing so much when his dad was tickling him.

The playing stopped first when Ringo entered the room and sat down on the couch next to the two.

“how much have you baked?” George joked looking up at his husband. 

“Uhm, three types of muffins, a cheesecake, a chocolate cake and now some bread is in the oven” Ringo said, picking up Charlie in his arms and stroking his hair lovingly. George laughed

“oh god Ritchie, how?” he said wrapping his arm around his husband. Ringo stuck out his tongue before turning his attention to Charlie who sat in his lap

“don’t judge me, I’m just really stressed, that’s it” he said. George grinned and leaned in closer and whispered into his husband’s ear;

“if you like, we can bang it out in the guestroom when Charlie’s sleeping after lunch”. Ringo let out a giggle and just nodded. It was only 10 in the morning, but the day didn’t seem that bad so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO WOULD'VE THOUGHT I WOULD'VE UPDATE THIS WOW BUT IM HERE NOW  
> I'm sorry I haven't updated but I have been busy with.......well life. I have had writers block aswell and it's hopefully over now. Hope you all are doing well<33


End file.
